La VenTanA
by ladyvigee
Summary: Ella sabia que él, la miraba, por eso hacia movimientos sensuales y provocativos y él...simplemente miraba lo que aquella chica le dejaba ver... Obviamente lectura para 18 años
**Hola mis queridas (dos), lectores (as), nuevamente aquí con un nuevo finc one-shot de la pareja rubia, no se, se me ocurrió así de repente y lo escribí n.n**

 **Quiero comentarles que ya estoy actualizando mis anteriores finc por si gustan pasar a leerlos seguro y les gustaran**

 **Recuerden que soy una escritora especializada en erotismo por lo que el contenido es para mayores de 18 años**

 _ **Pensamientos del personaje**_

La ciudad de Saltadilla, una ciudad hermosa llena de alegría y tranquilidad y ahora mas debido a la hermosa luna que se dejaba ver en el cielo oscuro

Una hermosa chica de cabello rubio como el oro y ojos azules como diamantes se encontraba en el baño de su casa, llevaba puesta una bata de baño, azul y ligera que no dejaba nada a la imaginación su muy lindo cuerpo de mujer de 20 años

 _Sé que vendrás….siempre vienes_

Lentamente y con pies cuidadosos camina hacia el gran ventanal que da hacia el patio trasero de la casa, en donde un gran árbol esponjoso tapa la mayor parte de la visión, pero no toda ni tanto para no ver el interior de la casa

"si estas aquí"- pensó Burbuja mientras que veía entre la oscuridad un par de ojos azules que la miraban detalladamente, estaba sentado en un tronco del árbol mirando directamente hacia la ventana, más específicamente a ella

 _Nuestros encuentros son más constantes…._

Con una sonrisa quito el seguro de la ventana, pero no la abrió si no que la dejo así y abrió aún más las cortinas ante la atenta mirada de Boomer

 _Sé que te encanta que te provoque_

Lentamente camino hacia la regadera y sin más abrió la llave de agua caliente en el cual el sonido del agua inundo por completo el lugar y sin más ante la atenta mirada de Boomer , dejo caer la bata dándole un visión de su espalda blanca como la leche y sus glúteos chiquitos pero redonditos

 _Te gusta que se "inocente", ante ti_

Burbuja con una media sonrisa volteo la mirada para ver como Boomer descaradamente llevaba una de sus manos hacia sus pantalones más específicamente en su miembro que poco a poco iba despertando, con una sonrisa volteo por completo su cuerpo dejando ver sus pechos, redondos y bien formados y su sexo femenino sin pudor alguno

 _Pero a mí me gusta ser atrevida_

Lentamente y de manera sensual comenzó a caminar hacia la regadera en donde poco a poco introdujo su cuerpo

 _Te encanta que te desee_

Aaahhh…-gimió sonoramente llena de placer mientras que llevaba sus manos hasta su cintura y las subía poco a poco hasta sus pechos, acariciándolos en el proceso y subir a su rostro hasta tomar sus cabellos

 _Me miras y sé que te gusta lo que ves_

Burbuja fija sus ojos en aquel hombre que seguía viéndola desde la ventana y que ahora tenía su mano dentro del pantalón haciendo un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo y no puede evitar sonreír, con saña toma el shampoo de su cabello y lo hecha en su cabello y empieza a lavarlo detalladamente moviendo sus manos de tal forma que provocaba que sus pechos se movieran de arriba hacia abajo mientras que eran tocados por las gotas calientes de agua

 _Te deseo Boomer, y quiero que tú me desees_

Aaaahhh…que rico- gimió con una voz de seducción y sin mas dejo que la espuma resbalara por todo su cuerpo- ¡aahhh!- gimió mas alto y lleno de placer al sentir como unas manos ajenas tomaban sus pechos con fuerzas y como algo duro se encajaba entre sus glúteos – Boomer….- susurro apenada al voltear levemente la cabeza y encontrándolo desnudo tras de ella

No sabes enjuagarte el cuerpo burbuja…- dijo con una voz completamente cargada de placer- lo bueno es que estoy yo para ayudarte- y sin esperar mas Boomer apretó fuertemente sus pechos

Aaaaahhh….aahhhh…- gimió la chica mientras que pegaba su espalda a su pecho y sus caderas hacia su pene

Échate jabón- ordeno sin dejar de apretar sus pechos

 _Has tardado menos en caer en mis redes y eso significa que…._

Burbuja inmediatamente asintió y sin más tomo el jabón líquido para cuerpo y lo puso en cada uno de sus pechos manchando las manos de Boomer con este, que inmediatamente comenzó a masajearlos fuertemente

Aaahh…Boomer…aahhh..- gemía extasiada la chica mientras que sentía aquellas manos varoniles moviendo sus pechos de arriba hacia abajo y de lado a lado

Voltéate- sentencio quitando sus manos a lo que la chica aprovecho para acatar su orden

 _Tu deseo por mí ha aumentado pero…_

De manera inmediata Boomer tomo ambos pezones y los pellizco fuertemente pero sin causar dolor a la chica que llevo sus manos a sus brazos para poder contener el placer y dolor

Sin cuidado alguno el rubio tomo aquellos pezoncitos rozas y duros entre sus dedos y los empezó a jalar ocasionando que burbuja gimiera mas alto

Así es como se esparce la espuma del jabón- sentencio mientras que veía aquella agua blanquecina y burbujeante en los pechos de la chica y sin mas y tomando a la chica nuevamente de todos sus pechos la jalo hasta la regadera en donde caía el agua y los en juego moviéndolos nuevamente por todos lados

Aaaaaahhh…. Boomer….- decía completamente excitada y con los ojos húmedos debido al placer que sentía

 _No es suficiente_

El mencionado simplemente no dijo nada lentamente acerco su cabeza a uno de los pechos de burbuja y sin pudor alguno metió el pezón en su boca

¡aaaahhhh!- gimió alto mientras que tomaba aquel cabello rubio y mojado entre sus dedos –aaaahhhhh….

Y es que como no gemir su uno de tus pezones es devorado de una manera completamente exquisita, con aquella lenguaje juguetona que se movía de un lado a otro y aquellos dientes que en ocasiones lo mordía

Aaahhh…aaahhh…- gemía llena de excitación mientras que veía como Boomer libraba el pezón de su boca para atacar su otro pecho

Burbuja estaba completamente llena de excitación, pero sabía que no era justo solamente recibir sin dar nada a cambio por lo que como pudo llevo una de sus manos hasta el miembro de Boomer que ya encontraba despierto esperando atención y acción

Mmm…-gimió roncamente mientras que miraba con aquellos profundos ojos azules a la causante de ese gemido

Sabes que no me gusta que me la toques…-decía despegando su boca de los pechos de la chica- tienes que mamarlo y eso ya lo sabes

 _Si fuera suficiente para ti…._

Ante eso burbuja se sonrojo completamente pero asintió por lo que lentamente se dejó caer en el piso, Boomer por su parte se pegó a los mosaicos del baño y miro hacia abajo

Ya sabes cómo me gusta- ordeno mientras que llevaba los cabellos rubios de la chica hacia atrás

Burbuja simplemente asintió y sin mas saco su lengua la cual paso primero por lo largo del pene de Boomer, saboreándolo bien para luego introducirlo en su boca, dentro de ella burbuja sabia que tenía que mover su lenguaje de un lado a otro mientras que introducía a un mas su miembro para luego volverlo a sacar e introducírselo de nuevo per oesta vez con movimientos mas rápidos

Aaahhh…si…así- gemía lleno de placer Boomer mientras que cerraba los ojos para poder disfrutar y mantener mas tiempo aquel delicioso placer- vamos….hasta al fondo- dijo mientras que tomaba a la rubio de la cabeza y empezaba a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás metiendo su pene hasta la garganta de burbuja y volverlo a sacar- siii, asi….aaaahhh…más rápido ahora- pidió acelerando los movimientos de caderas

Aasggg…- burbuja simplemente cerraba los ojos para aguantar el movimiento algo brusco de Boomer

Lentamente y ante la sorpresa de la chica Boomer detuvo sus movimientos y la obligo a ponerse de pie, mientras que él se agachaba y sin decir palabra alguna levanto una pierna con una mano para dejar a la vista el hermoso clítoris y vagina de la chica que se encontraba sonrojada a mas no poder

Estas bien mojada…- sentencio con una sonrisa mientras que lentamente metía un dedo en su interior

Burbuja rápidamente se puso alerta y gimió lleno de placer al sentir como ese dedo se movía de un lado a otro en su interior, inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al sentir como otro dedo se introducía en su interior y ahora no solo eran los dedos de Boomer que le causaban placer si no que también su lengua le recorría el clítoris y la entrada de su vagina

Aaaaahhh…aaahhh…Boomer….ya….- decida completamente desesperada, después de todo ella sabia que los dedos del mencionado a pesar de ser largos y anchos no la llenaban de placer cómo lo hacia su pene

El chico ante aquella suplica simplemente se incorporó y miro directamente hacia los ojos de burbuja, sin decir absolutamente nada llevo sus labios a su boca y no dudo en besarla con placer, introduciendo su lenguaje para encontrarse con la contraria y saborear aquella cavidad que tanto lo encantaba, mientras que rápidamente cargaba a la chica

Burbuja rápidamente enredo sus piernas en las caderas de Boomer al no sentir el mojado del piso y poco a poco comenzó a gemir en el beso al sentir como por fin aquel pedazo tan largo y duro del rubio se introducía en su cuerpo

Aaaahhh…aaaahhh…- gimió aferrándose a su espalda mientras sentía como se metía y salía de ella

Estrecha…sigues…aaahhhh…siendo ….estrecha- decía con dificultad Boomer mientras que levantaba a burbuja para sacar su pene y luego la volvía a bajar para introduciéndoselo de nuevo

Aaaahhh…aaahhh…me encanta….Boomer mas…dame mas….-decía llena de desesperación y cegada de placer la rubia

 _Si yo fuera suficiente_

A lo que el mencionado se vio en la necesidad de pegar su espalda en los fríos mosaicos del baño para ahora si subirla y bajarla de manera mas rápida

Aaaahhh…si….asi….-decía llena de placer, sin embargo sabia que estaba a nada de llegar a su deseado orgasmo- Boomer….yo…yaaaa….- y sin esperar respuesta se corrió empapando con su esencia el miembro del rubio

Boomer no tardo mucho en correrse dentro de la chica, llenándola por completo de su esencia

Aaahhhhh…aahhh…- ambos trataban de controlar su agitación agotadamente después de correrse

Una vez que Boomer recupero fuerzas, saco su miembro de la chica y la bajo haciendo que esta lentamente cayera al suelo mientras que trataba de recuperar fuerzas

Sin más Boomer se salió de la regadera, tomo una toalla blanca y comenzó a secarse su cuerpo, para después irse vistiendo

 _No te irías de mi lado_

Burbuja simplemente veía como aquel chico que tanto amaba se vestía sin siquiera mirarla, pero a estas alturas ya no le dolía, después de todo, sabia que Boomer no podía corresponder sus sentimientos por culpa de sus hermanos, sin embargo; de vez en cuando le demostraba que le importaba cuando en las peleas la alejaba de sus hermanas para besarla secretamente en el bosque, o cuando en medio de la noche se introducía en la cama para dormir con ella, o cuando a mitad del camisa de regreso a cada de la institución la detenía solo por reclamarle el por que había pasado tanto tiempo con algunos compañeros de su universidad, si…así Boomer le demostraba que la amaba y por lo menos eso la hacia completamente feliz

Me voy- dijo una vez que estuvo arreglado

Te amo- soltó sin mas

El chico la miro de reojo, se acercó a la ventana la cual abrió

Asegúrate de cerrar las cortinas antes de cambiarte para ponerte la pijama y obvio cerrar la ventana

Hai-

Y…yo también….te amo- y sin decir nada más salió volando dejando a burbuja sentada en el piso de la regadera, con el agua fría cayendo por su cuerpo y con corazón latiendo fuertemente al sentirse correspondida

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El reloj marcaba exactamente las 11.00 pm y él como si nada entro aquella caballa robada a la que tenía como hogar, rápidamente aquella oscuridad en la que entro, quedo iluminada en cuestión de segundos

¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Brick tratando de sonar tranquilo y sin interés

Por ahí- dijo como si nada tratando de ignorar la mirada de sus hermanos

Otra vez llegas tarde…- sentencio Butch con enfado

No recuerdo que sean mi padre y mi madre- dijo el menor mientras que miraba a sus hermanos sin interés y se introducía a su cuarto

Otra vez….tiene el cabello húmedo – sentencio el pelinegro

Si…es la tercera vez en esta semana

Y sin más ojos rojos y verdes se enfrentaron después de todo desde hace un mes su hermano menor Boomer, estaba actuando raro…. Muy raro …

 **Muchas gracias por leer nos leemos luego n.n**

 **(no hay conti)**


End file.
